Emily and the Wake Up
by Alexamanda
Summary: This story picks up where the series finale ended and deals with the morning after Emily slept with Will. First time trying my hand at fan fiction. Hopefully, this will be the first chapter of a longer story. I wrote this very fast and was eager to post it so I didn't really think through whose perspective was best etc. Next chapter might be written a bit differently, therefore.


As soon as she woke the following morning, Emily quickly realized she had made a mistake. Sure, last night when she opened the door to find Will standing on the other side, it had felt right. Even as he kissed her, things had felt good. She couldn't believe that after four years of being in love with him, four years of obsessing and reading into every word he said to her, he was finally here. He had finally chosen her.

But that was just it; it had taken him four years. And at least up till a few months ago when she confessed her feelings to him, he had never seen her that way, as anything more than a friend - he had said it himself.

And after that embarrassing outing, it wasn't until after he had gotten into a relationship with her nemesis, Cassandra, and after he had been dumped by said person, and - oh - after Emily had started having real feelings for Micah, that he had realized he liked her too.

"This is so confusing," Emily thought as she looked over to see Will lying next to her.

A few weeks ago, Emily had been sure that this was what she wanted. But now she wasn't sure anymore - and she hadn't been for a while.

She had to admit, when she had said that she was done with Will, it wasn't completely true. Somewhere deep inside of her, she still carried a torch for him. But if that was because of the feelings she _had _for him now - present tense - or the feelings she had _had _for him - passed tense - she was still contemplating.

But for every second that passed, she grew more sure. Because although he was still right there next to her, it wasn't Will's name that came to mind - it was Micah's.

Carefully, Emily loosened herself from under Will's arm and got out of the bed.

The hardwood floor felt cold against her bare feet as she collected her clothes and went into the bathroom. "How am I gonna get out of this one?" she thought as she rinsed her hair in the shower.

Just a few days ago everything had been good. Her relationship with Will was back to normal - well, pretty much - and her possible relationship with Micah was just taking off. Now, both of those relationships were hanging in the balance. "I really screwed up," Emily said quietly to herself.

When she came out of the bathroom Will wasn't in her bedroom. Emily closed her eyes, and a smile spread across her face. "Maybe I just dreamt it all."

"Good morning, Beautiful," Will exclaimed as he walked into the room with a coffee cup in hand.

"It's kind of ironic," Emily thought upon seeing his bare chest, "I've dreamt about this so many times before only to wake up disappointed. And now that it really has happened I wish it had been just another dream."

"So, how about it?" Will's question evoke Emily from her thoughts.

"What... I... ehrm... sorry, could you repeat the question?"

Will laughed. "Breakfast," he said, "how about we go and get some breakfast before work?"

Just as she was about to answer, the doorbell interrupted her. "Saved by the bell," Emily thought as she headed for the door.

"Sorry," Tyra said as she bursted in, "I forgot my key yesterday. You weren't asleep, were you?" She suddenly stopped when she saw Will leaning against the door to Emily's bedroom.

"Good morning... Will," she said before letting her eyes shift to Emily. "By the looks of it I'd say _sleep_ isn't what you two have been up to."

Tyra walked into the kitchen and left Emily and Will alone.

"So how about breakfast," he asked her again.

"Actually, there's something Tyra needed to talk to me about," Emily lied, *daddy issues*, she mimed, "so, I'll just see you at work."

"All right, yeah, I'll see you later," Will said slightly disappointed before giving her a kiss goodbye.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Tyra was next to Emily, giving her her well known look. "Tell me everything," she said, "and don't leave a single thing out."


End file.
